A Mile In My Shoes
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: AU fic kinda, Bosco and Faith find themselves in an odd situation.
1. Default Chapter

A Mile In My Shoes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Third Watch belongs to, NBC, WB and John Wells  
  
Authors Note: Ok now I know I've said some stories are a bit out there, well this one is out there. I really don't know if you'll like it, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if I get tomatoes chucked at me but you never know until you try so that's why I'm posting it. Just a little bit of advise before you start, the first chapter is confusing so it would be a good idea not to have the music too loud or the kids running around or husband or wife yelling at you :) And if you need to read it through again, don't worry my sounding board had to do that too LOL...Hopefully I got it sounding right but I wrote this months ago, almost a year actually so some parts might sound awkward like I should have used better words but this is just a weird chapter to write so well the second chapter is better,...I hope LOL. Oh and just one more little side note when a phrase has just one of these ' around it it means they are thinking it. :)  
  
Dedications: To my sounding board and ego booster CCA, If you don't like this story, save some of those tomatoes for her because she had a big part in giving me the nerve to post this.  
  
Feedback: Good or bad please  
  
E-Mail: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His head hurt so much that he didn't think he could even open up his eyes. This was the worst hangover he could remember having in a long time. He just laid there for a minute trying to get his bearings and figure out how to move without causing himself a great amount of pain. It was then he realized that he wasn't alone. He could feel someone laying beside him. This was great. That was the last thing he needed. He could barely get out of bed never mind the bull shit small talk he would have to go through to get this girl out of his place. He hoped it wasn't someone he would have to face again. He tried to remember who he had left with the night before but nothing was coming to him. He thought back to the stuff he could remember, it had been the charity fundraiser. A bunch of the houses in the city had gotten together and made a carnival type deal for the kids. The whole gang had been there. He kept going through his mind but it was hopeless. He remembered Faith had brought Emily and Charlie and that Fred had came and picked them up, something about not wanting them out at all hours of the night. Fred and Faith had words, Fred left for home but Faith stuck around. He bought her a drink, then another, then another.......oh god!  
  
~*~  
  
She slowly opened her eyes then shut them quickly. The light in the room was killing her. It was so bright. Her head felt like it was going to explode. How much did she drink last night? She had lost count after the first few shots. How did she get home? She couldn't even remember that. She hoped she didn't call Fred that was all she needed to hear him preach about her coming home in the middle of the night drunk. Maybe Bosco drove her, no he was just as drunk as she was. Maybe she took a cab, that was probably it.  
  
She opened her eyes again. Where was she? This wasn't her place. She tried to focus more. She looked around. There was a badge and a gun on the night stand beside her. A pair of jeans lying on the floor along with running shoe's and a t-shirt....Wait a minute she knew that t-shirt, it was Bosco's. She quickly shut her eyes again. This couldn't be happening. She tried to think back but could remember nothing. This was great, not only did she get horribly drunk, cheated on her husband, threw her marriage out the window, she had slept with Bosco and she didn't even remember it.  
  
~*~  
  
Well it was time to face the music. He couldn't pretend he was sleeping forever he had to turn over and get this over with. He slowly turned over. Then he let out a loud pearcing scream that could be heard through out the apartment building as jumped out of the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here....in bed....with me?"  
  
"You know Faith I'm getting sick and tired of this shit from you. First you come home at god knows what time this morning, drunk out of your mind and now you are acting like it's wrong that I sleep in the same bed as you. You know what? forget it. I don't care. I have to get to work. It's bad enough I took the morning off."  
  
This hangover was worse then he thought. He was hallucinating. He must of drank some powerful stuff the night before. Here he was standing here in.....wait a minute this wasn't his place.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You can't be serious? You live here. What? Did you think you went home with Boscorelli? Sorry to disappoint you but he took off as soon as you passed out on the couch after you two staggered in after 3AM."  
  
"What?"  
  
Something wasn't fitting in this picture. Something was really wrong. It had to be a really bad dream or something.  
  
Fred stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Oh man that hurt the head. Wait how could he have such a real headache in a dream? It didn't matter anyway all he wanted to do was switch dreams or wake up because this one was just freaky. He was in Faiths bedroom by the looks of things, and he had waken up next to Fred and if that wasn't the worst Fred was talking to him as if he was Faith. This was just nuts. He sat down on the bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.......'What the hell?'  
  
~*~  
  
She turned over wanting to get this over and done with. It was only Bosco they had both been drunk and she had been angry and upset, it was a mistake that was all. No big deal. They'd work through it. Right? But he wasn't there. 'Figures how many stories of his do I listen to that ends with and I was out of there before she even woke up? But he could have at least had the decency to wait around.'  
  
She angrily sat up which she soon regretted when a pain shot through her head. She silently promised herself that that was the last time she would ever touch a drink. How could she have been so stupid? She got up and was mumbling to herself about wrecking her life as she walked to the bathroom. The first thing she did was turn on the cold water and splashed some on her face. She grabbed the towel from the rack and dried her face as she was taking the towel from her face something in the mirror caught her eye...."What the hell?"  
  
~*~  
  
If he wasn't convinced that something was wrong before he was convinced now. He walked up to the mirror and just stared at the reflection staring back at him. What should have been short brown hair, blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow staring back at him was instead messed up tangled blond hair and blood shot blue eyes. He touched the mirror to make sure it was real then he touched his face and the reflection did the same. He didn't get it. He was Bosco he was sure of that, who else would he be? But why in the hell was he looking at Faith's reflection? He looked down, Why was he wearing Faiths clothes? Where was Faith?  
  
"Fred! Fred!"  
  
"What?!" Fred asked as he ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Where's Faith? Is she all right? Did she come home last night? Oh god what if something happened to her?"  
  
Fred just stood there and shook his head in disgust. "and you got angry at me for going to pick up the kids early last night. Looks like I saved them from seeing there drunk mother acting like an idiot."  
  
'Ok first of all where does he get off getting on Faiths case about drinking? Like he's never touched the stuff and....'  
  
Fred turned around and walked out the door. He chased after him and grabbed his arm just as he reached the front door.  
  
"Fred wait I need a ride, I need to get over to Bosco's" 'That sounded weird'  
  
"You want me to drive you over to Boscorelli's? What for?"  
  
"because I need to talk to him that's why" 'How does Faith live with this guy?'  
  
"I don't care Faith, You'll see him in a couple hours at work talk to him then. I have to go."  
  
"But....."  
  
Fred stormed out and slammed the door again.  
  
What an ass. He had no time to worry about Fred he had to get over to his place. He hoped Faith was there. He grabbed Faiths wallet off of the counter and left. Catching a cab downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The towel dropped to the floor as she stared at the mirror. It wasn't her reflection she saw in the mirror...it was Bosco's. But that couldn't be because it was her. She knew that. So what the hell was going on? She touched her face and the reflection did the same, she stuck out her tongue and the reflection did the same. This was just too weird.  
  
She must have been pacing around the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror for at least ten minutes or so when she heard a knock on the door, She figured she should answer it. She looked down to see what Bosco was wearing and noticed that he only had on a pair of boxers so she went and grabbed the t-shirt that was on the floor in Bosco's room and went to answer the door.  
  
She slowly opened the door not sure who to expect on the other side.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So continue or scrap the idea? 


	2. Chapter 2

A Mile In My Shoes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
Both stood staring at each other trying to comprehend what was going on. After a minute Faith moved to the side and let Bosco into his apartment. He walked in slowly and she shut the door behind him.  
  
They both started to say something but stopped and waited for the other to continue, finally Bosco started.  
  
"Faith what's going on here? Do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
"Last thing I remember we were doing tequila shots, and I was kicking your butt." she added with a grin.  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No you weren't"  
  
"Yes I.....wait don't you think we might have something more important to worry about right now?"  
  
"You're right we have to figure this out" Under his breath he mumbled, "but I was beating you"  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Bosco walked off towards the kitchen, he needed coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Faith sat down at the table with her head rested in her hands. Her headache was only getting worse.  
  
Bosco handed her a cup of coffee as he took a seat beside her, "here this should help"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So you think we're dreaming or on one strange high or something?"  
  
"I've dreamt of us doing a lot of things Faith and switching bodies has never been one of them."  
  
Faith just looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He asked defensively. "Besides if this was a dream believe me Faith there is no way that I would have waken up the way I did this morning, no way!"  
  
Curious Faith asked how as she took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"I was lying in bed...next to Fred!" he shuddered at the thought.  
  
It went unnoticed by Faith who was trying hard to contain her laughter but she just couldn't do it. Coffee went flying every which way, some even finding Bosco.  
  
Disgusted Bosco grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the coffee from his face as Faith continued to laugh. When she had finally caught her breath enough to talk she asked "You didn't?" And with the image of Bosco waking up beside her husband running through her head again she started laughing even harder.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Bosco said defensively.  
  
"Oh come on Bos, I would have killed to see the look on your face."  
  
"Your face." he corrected her.  
  
"Whatever" she said still giggling.  
  
"Yeah well laugh all you want because your husband thinks you're crazy now."  
  
Her laughing finally subsided she asked, "Why? What did you do?"  
  
"What the hell do you think I did Faith? I woke up next to Fred!"  
  
She just started laughing again, almost choking herself. Bosco just watched her thinking she would get over it and settle down, but it wasn't going to happen soon. Bosco just shook his head, he had given up trying to get his point across. He stood up and left the room.  
  
After brushing tears from her eyes Faith had finally noticed that he had left got up and went looking for him. She found him in the bedroom rummaging through his dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for some clothes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going for a shower that's why" What was with her and the questions?  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" He asked getting annoyed.  
  
"You need more then the obvious reasons?"  
  
Bosco just stared back at her.  
  
"You're me, and I'm you and you can't shower as me. It's like if I showered as you, you wouldn't want me to would you?"  
  
His headache was just getting worse as he tried to make sense of her ramblings, and it didn't help that it was his voice doing the rambling and it was himself he was watching pacing back and forth in the room. He let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed laid back and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Faith I have a hang over that could put down an elephant, I'm stuck in some freaken Disney movie, I woke up next to Fred....and don't you even smirk," He said as he looked at her and pointed his finger sternly. "I'm covered in coffee, I smell like a brewery and we have to be at work in a couple of hours so can you get to your point?"  
  
"My Point? My point is that I don't want you showering when you are me, that's my point."  
  
He stood up grabbed the clothes he had picked out and walked past Faith into the hallway. "Faith it's not like I've never seen it all before."  
  
"You haven't!"  
  
"Faith you see one breast you've seen them all, and we both know I've seen my fair share so calm down ok." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
She heard the shower starting. She threw her hands up in the air and stalked back to the living room, he was even this annoying when he was her.  
  
Half an hour passed before he finally came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"What took me so long? I'm not use to washing all this hair" He said as he flung it over his shoulder. "You ever thought about cutting it short? Brush cut maybe?"  
  
"Bosco you touch my hair and I will kill you. I swear I will."  
  
"Ok, Ok" he put his hands up defensively. "I wont touch the hair, but how about another tattoo to go with that cute one you already have." He winked at her.  
  
"You didn't see it?!" She asked horrified.  
  
"I'm shocked Faith, who knew?"  
  
She started running towards him ready to pound on him when she caught him. But he was too quick for her, he ducked into his room and shut the door behind him. Laughing hard all the way.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
He stood on the other side still laughing uncontrollably. He heard her stomp off and then he heard the bathroom door slam and the shower starting again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With in a few minutes he heard the bedroom door open and she walked in.  
  
He grabbed the towel and covered himself up. "Hey I'm changing here!"  
  
"and?" she looked at him like he lost it.  
  
"Oh right," he blushed as he realized what she was saying.  
  
"How long does it take for you to get changed?" she asked.  
  
Well you were only in the shower for like five minutes, give me a chance."  
  
"Well what can I say, it's not like you have much to wash." she smirked.  
  
"Yeah whatever Faith, now we both know that's a lie."  
  
She felt herself start to blush but shook it off. "What are you trying to do?" she asked as she noticed him wiggling around.  
  
"I can't figure out how to put this damn thing on." He said aggravated as he held up her bra.  
  
She began to smirk again, her mood lightning, "You're going to try to tell me you don't know how to work that thing?"  
  
"My experience has been taking them off Faith, never putting them on!"  
  
She laughed as she walked up to him and helped him with it.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had both finally changed into agreeable clothes. Bosco didn't want to go back to Faiths in case Fred was there again so he convinced Faith to let him wear the pair of old sweats and t-shirt he had picked out before. Faith had helped Bosco out with her hair by putting into a bun. Now they were ready for work. They still had about half an hour but decided after the night they had it was best to be early.  
  
They walked out on to the street looking to see if Bosco's car had made it home the night before, they saw it parked on the other side. They started to cross the street as one of Bosco's neighbors met them.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli" The man greeted them.  
  
Faiths body replied, "Hey Steve" with a wave.  
  
Faith and Bosco stopped where they were and looked at each other, seeing the same question in each others eyes. How were they ever going to make it through the day at work when they were each other?  
  
They reached the car and got in and started off for the prescient.  
  
It was going to be a long day....a very long day. 


End file.
